Surprise Guest
by jhcSUIOfAipuEFG
Summary: An orphan is running from her foster parents and finds a vacant apartment building. At least, it looked vacant. And so did the large room she hid in. When the occupants of the room come back, they meet the next little bohemian!
1. Surprise Guest

This is a new story and my first Rent fic too! I'm soooooo excited. Please review and tell me if it's any good. Sometimes, no matter who writes the story, fics with added characters can be really really bad. Anyway, on with the story!

VegasBaby

Surprise Guest Chapter 1

_Keep running! _She told herself. This was wise advice. The men chasing her wouldn't hesitate to turn her in. She knew it. Her legs kept pumping, and luckily, so did her heart. She looked back. They were still coming. "Oh, perfect," she said gloomily. She continued running and picked up the pace. _This corner! If I turn they won't see me and I can finally take a break! _ She came to the corner of the street and took the turn. She rested against the wall of a building, breathing heavily. When she finally caught her breath, she took the chance of peeking around the side of the building. The men were still coming!

"I've gotta hide!"

Perfect! She saw the apartment building. It looked vacant so she took her chances. She scurried up the few steps leading to the door and opened it. Before the door closed, she heard them. She bolted up the stairs, not caring what floor she was on. _I'm not going back to that foster home!_

She got so tired from climbing stairs that she decided to stop at the floor she was on. "This will do," she said to herself and slid open the large door leading into an apartment. She took a few steps into the large room when she realized that all the junk in the apartment room meant that people were living there. She turned on her heel towards the door to leave when she heard people. It sounded like a lot of them, too. She panicked and jogged back into the room to hide until they passed. She figured that behind the sofa would do.

Her name was Jamie. Ever since she was 7 years old she had been trouble. Running away, no respect for authority, stealing. Her parents died when she was 6, so they put her in a foster home. Jamie didn't like the people. They were nice, but they weren't her parents. She didn't like the social workers and how they tried to replace her mom and dad with strangers. She ran away and was caught and brought back just to be placed with another couple. This was happening again right now. She was 13 now and still running away. Jamie was living on the streets with nothing but a backpack stuffed with clothes and some money. When she saw the social workers coming towards her, she took off.

Jamie was crouched behind the dirty sofa. The voices got louder and louder with each passing second. "Here we are!" announced an anonymous male voice from outside the sliding door. _Oh, crap! _ She heard the door slide open. _What should I do? They're gonna find me either way! _ She came to the split decision that she would expose herself. Jamie heard them still talking about things like dancing, school systems, and a jerk landlord. _Odd bunch of people…_

They talked for a little while longer and Jamie was starting to have some doubts. _Maybe I could just sneak out through the fire escape… _The sound of footprints coming towards her snapped her back into reality. It was now or never!

She popped up from behind the couch.

"Uhh… Hi!"

"Who are you!" A blonde, messy haired, guy with glasses screamed. His words brought everyone's attention on the surprise guest.

"Well, I'm J-"

"It's a kid!" said a tall, dark skinned man. He was kind of scary to puny little Jamie. This guy was big!

"Uhh, yeah. I know that," Jamie said nervously. "My name is Ja-"

"She's cute!" said a Spanish looking girl who was currently holding the hand of some grungy boy in jeans and a T-shirt with the name of some weird band on it.

"Why are you in here?" the glasses guy inquired.

"Well, that's a long story that's about to end!" she said while backing towards the fire escape. "I'll just be going now!" She turned and was about to open the window when she saw the men waiting below, still looking around. "Or maybe not!"

"No, I think you are!" said the grungy, punk dude. He came over to her and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her towards the door.

"Wait, Roger!" the Spanish girl said. "Let her explain!" The guy holding her by the shoulders, now know to be Roger, let her go.

"Thank you!" Jamie exclaimed. She turned and faced all the strange new people.

"Okay, to start off, where are your parents?" the really big, scary guy asked. Surprisingly, his voice was more calm then everyone else's. It even sounded kinder and less harsh than the other's did. He walked over to her and crouched down. When he was crouched, they were eye level.

She swallowed hard and said, "That's kind of complicated…"

"I have time,"

"I'm pretty much living by myself,"

"And why are you here?" asked an African-American woman.

_Should I tell them? _"Okay, fine," she took in a deep breath, "My parents died and I was sent to a foster home. I ran away and was brought back about three times. I ran away again last week and I've been out on the streets for awhile. They saw me and sent the police after me. I panicked so I came in here to hide. I thought the room was vacant, I realized it wasn't, I ran out when I heard you all coming but ran back in to hide. Happy now!" she said all this in about 6 seconds.

All the people just stared and blinked. A person who looked like some kind of a cross-dresser was the first to break the awkward silence. "So, honey, you have no place to go?"

"Well… no," Jamie said, staring at the discolored floor under her feet. "Not right now,"

"Well we'll have to fix that, won't we?" the Spanish girl came over to her and looked at her. She seemed excited. "Hi, I'm Mimi! This is Collins, Mark, Angel, Maureen, Joanne, and my boyfriend Roger. Trust me, he isn't that bad once you get to know him," Mimi winked at her.

"Oh, I'm looking forward to that," Jamie said sarcastically. Everyone laughed at that, except Roger. Jamie glanced in his direction. He was leaning against a wall, just looking at her. He didn't look mad. He was just smirking. She smiled at him and he did the same.

"Well I told you guys my story, what's yours? Who are you guys?" Jamie asked curiously.

The bohemians said a little bit about themselves. Jamie took the stranger news about them very easily and accepted everyone. "So, I've figured out that Mimi and Roger are a couple. And I'm just wondering, are there anymore?"

As an answer to this, Collins pulled Angel closer to him and kissed her on the cheek. "Okay, you two are," Jamie said, confirming their action.

"Me and Pookie" Maureen answered. She looked and Joanne who was standing on the other side of the loft.

"I'm guessing Joanne is 'pookie'?"

They all nodded in agreement. Then Roger added, "Let's not forget Mark and his camera!" Everyone laughed but Jamie. She just stared at Mark, confused. Roger noticed and told her, "Don't worry, we'll explain,"

They all spent the rest of the night talking. When every one had to go there was one problem. "So, Jamie, where do you want to stay?" Collins asked her.

"I don't know, whoever has room I guess," she answered.

"Ooh, you can stay with us!" Mimi offered.

"Sure if that's all right with everyone?"

Mimi, Mark, and Roger all shared the apartment while the others had their own in neighboring buildings. Mark and Roger both agreed. Everyone left and a bed was set up for Jamie on the couch.

"Thanks guys," Jamie said as Mark went into his room and Roger and Mimi into theirs. "I won't stay for very long if you don't want me to…"

"Just stay as long as you need to," Mimi said and followed Roger into the bedroom.

The lumpy couch felt great to Jamie. She had been sleeping on her backpack for quite some time now.

_I definitely chose the right apartment to hide in!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Should I keep going or make it a one shot? PLEASE REVIEW! Criticism, suggestions, I take them all! I probably won't keep going until I get at least one suggestion…

VegasBaby


	2. Coffee and Arguments

The next chapter! Oh yeah! I'm so glad that I got so many reviews! Thank you guys sooo much! I love reviews! Keep them coming!

Vegas Baby

Surprise Guest Chapter 2

(A/N: Hey guys! Keep reading, but I just want to say one thing. The beginning of this chapter is kind of slow! Just a warning. )

Jamie had a great sleep. She dreamed about her parents and her old dog, Millie. She woke up around 10:30. And for once, there was no alarm clock blasting in her ear. She didn't have to get up at six, put on a skirt and blouse, and go to some preppy private school. It was the middle of summer break anyway. She sat up and kicked off the blanket she was given. Last night she slept in her clothes, because she couldn't fit pajamas into her small backpack. Jamie had to go the bathroom like all people do in the morning, but faced a minor problem.

_I wonder which door leads to the bathroom?_

After much thought, she came to a conclusion. She had completely forgot. "Umm… this one!" Jamie walked up to a random door, cracked it open, and cautiously peered inside. She gasped and slammed the door shut! "Oh great! I probably woke him up!" she yelled. After realizing her yelling would just make it worse, she clamped her hand over her big mouth and jumped back on the couch, covering herself with the blanket again.

"I never want to see that again," she whispered to herself. Wondering what she saw? Mark sleeping in nothing but a pair of underwear! Definitely the wrong door!

"Okay, I'll try this one next!"

She tiptoed over to her next chosen door and opened it slowly… YES! Finally the right door! She stepped in, happy to have found what she was looking for.

A few minutes later, she stepped out the door and saw Mark making some coffee. "Uh, good morning!" she called, secretly hoping he didn't know about her little ordeal.

"Hey, want some coffee?" he asked cheerily.

_Whew, I'm safe. _"Uh, I don't know. I've never had any,"

Suddenly from behind her, she heard the door opening. It was Roger emerging from his bedroom. His hair was still disheveled and he only had on a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt.

"Good morning Roger," No reply "Good morning?" Still nothing "Hello?"

"Mark, is he always like this or does he just not like me?" Jamie asked, still watching Roger. He stepped in front of her and grabbed the cup Mark was offering him. From there he went to the window and sat on the large windowsill. He sipped his coffee and looked out the window. Jamie wasn't sure why he'd want to look out, there wasn't much to see.

"Nah, it just takes a while for him to wake up," Mark answered her. "Do you want to try some coffee or not?"

"Sure, why not?" She grabbed the cup he handed to her. It looked good. It smelled good. It tasted good. "Mmmm. No wonder he needs this stuff to wake up,"

She quickly finished the cup and asked for more. Mark finally cut her off after the 3rd. She didn't like that, but decided not to protest. Minutes later Mimi woke up and Roger pulled out of his morning daze. Mark left to go film and Mimi went to work. Roger convinced her to quit her job at the Catscratch Club and she now worked at a restaurant as a waitress. This left Jamie alone with the strangest of her new friends. "So, Roger, what do you do all day? Do you have a job?"

"Not really, no," he swallowed his words and sounded funny.

"Are you alright? You seem kinda shy?" Jamie asked and plopped down on the couch next to him.

He leaned to the other side and said, "I don't usually talk to kids,"

"Oh, come on! What's the difference?"

"Well, what if you don't understand what I say, or if I curse around you, or…" his voice trailed off.

"Okay, look. Any word you use, I'll probably know it. Trust me. And when it comes to cursing, don't worry I do too sometimes. Relax!" she explained. Enunciating every word, like she was talking to a little kid.

"Whatever," Roger mumbled and went into his room shutting the door behind him. Things were getting really awkward between them.

"Oh, great," Jamie said sarcastically. "We're just gonna be the best of friends!" The hours slowly creeped by. Most of the day Jamie took out the harmonica she received for her birthday last year and started practicing. It was her favorite instrument. Not to mention the only instrument she ever had. The whole time she was wondering why Roger didn't like her. Everyone else seemed to. Eventually, Mark and Mimi returned. Mark got home first and they talked while Mark was loading more film. Maureen called and asked him to come down to the performance space to help with the audio, so he did. That's when Mimi got home.

"Anyone home?" Mimi called from the door.

"Hey Mimi! How was work?" Jamie shot up from her lying position on the beat up sofa.

"Fine, thanks. Where's Rog?"

"He went right into his room after you left. I've been out here alone for awhile, "

For some reason this got Mimi mad. "How could he do that? I'm gonna fix this!" She marched up to the door leading to the room and yelled, "Roger!" Rustling was heard from inside the room and the door opened.

"What is it, baby?" he asked and stepped outside.

"Don't 'baby' me! I told you to make her feel welcome! And you just left her out here by herself!"

"Hey calm down! It's not like I'm her fcking babysitter!" The word that he chose to use only made it worse and suddenly yelling and screaming was heard throughout the building. At one point they changed the topic completely and started arguing about things like getting a job and nagging, but Jamie still felt responsible for this whole mess.

(A/N: I'm not going to write the real curse word, sorry. My parents…)

This continued for a couple minutes. It all ended with Roger saying something that was over the top and Mimi running out of the loft in tears. Roger, not being a _total_ jerk, ran after her shouting, "Mimi, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Before he went out the door, he turned to look at Jamie. He just looked at her with a blank look. She couldn't tell if he was angry or not. When he was gone she could only think of one thing to do, run. It had been her philosophy in life and it probably wouldn't fail her now. She grabbed her pack and headed down the stairs and out the door. She walked down the steps and saw Roger trying to get Mimi to forgive him a few yards off to her right. _It's strange how men are always the ones begging for women to forgive them and not the other way around…_she thought, but quickly focused on her present task of running away. She turned to her left and started to jog away. She turned at a street corner and ran into Collins.

"Hey Jamie! Over here!" he called across the street. Jamie saw him walking and made the decision to join him. _Maybe I don't have to run this time…_ She crossed the lonely street and walked with him. "Where are you going?"

"Just going on a walk," she lied.

"Down these streets? This is just about the ugliest place in New York, girl! Now tell me, what's up?" he stopped and faced her.

She had only met this guy yesterday and already it seemed like he actually cared about her. No one had ever really cared about Jamie after her parents died. At least, that's what it felt like to her. She sighed and explained the whole story from when Roger woke up to her running down the street. Jamie chose to leave out the part about Mark and the bathroom.

"Ahhh," he said understandingly, "Don't worry about Roger, he won't hurt you. Trust me, I've known him that long,"

"That's not what I'm really worried about," she told him. "That was a really bad argument! What if they break up forever! It'll be all my fault!" she started to feel really bad now.

"Don't sweat it, Jay! For Mimi and Roger, really bad would mean I could hear it from here. Every argument they have always ends with them making out anyway," Collins said trying to reassure her. "You'll see when we go back to the loft," he continued walking toward the place she just came from.

"Wait! Maybe I should just give them a day alone. You know, without me? I kinda wanted to see what your place is like too?" Jamie looked up at him and smiled her cheap, way too big for her face, yet adorable smile. He agreed and they headed towards the apartment building a block away where Collins and Angel stayed.

_Today definitely didn't go very well… _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Hate it? Let me know. PLEASE REVIEW! Criticism, suggestions, I take them all! I probably won't keep going until I get at least one suggestion… hehehe

VegasBaby


	3. I'm Sorry

I've never been this consistent with updating! I'm so glad! I will definitely keep it up! After I enter this chapter I'm starting on my next one!

Vegas Baby

Surprise Guest Chapter 3

Jamie and Collins finally reached their destination. They walked up the steps leading to Angel's and Collin's apartment. Collin's pulled out a key and opened the wooden door. "Our place is a lot smaller than the one you were just at," he explained as the door opened.

"No problem, just as long as you have enough room for one more tonight," Jamie answered cheerily. She had forgotten all about Roger and Mimi. The apartment was nice. It wasn't as dull as the other. It had a few decorations and such. The walls were painted (though it was chipping off) and the power was on. "This is nice, Collins. Is Angel home?"

"No, not yet. He gets back at 7:00," It was now 6:25 so there was some time before she got back.

"Uh, I have a little question?" Jamie said as she dropped her bag on the blue couch.

"Hmm?"

"What should I refer to Angel as?" he looked at her and a big smile crossed his face like he was trying to hold back laughter. Suddenly she got nervous. "I mean, I don't want to insult her! Him! Her- no wait! Hi-"

"Calm down! It doesn't matter she doesn't care. He'll be able to tell if your talking about him or not!" he replied as he hung his coat on a hook by the door. "Are you hungry?" he walked to the fridge and surveyed it's contents.

"No, I'm good for the night,"

"Well, I'm starving," he pulled out so old Chinese food and sat down at the small table.

"I really hope I'm not intruding or anything," Jamie said from the couch.

"You sure have got a lot of manners for a runaway foster kid," he said between bites. They laughed at that and continued talking when a knock was heard at the door. Collins got up to get the door saying, "Angel must've forgotten her key or something," He opened the door and it was Roger. Oh.

"Hey, is the girl here?" Roger asked.

"Yeah she's-" Collins was interrupted.

"Right here!" she said and came over to the open door.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I shouldn't have just left you when Mimi and Mark were out," he looked at her and apologized.

"It's fine. I'm sorry too. I didn't know she'd freak out like that. It's not like I need a babysitter!" Jamie did the same.

"Exactly what I said. Maybe having a kid around isn't that bad," he smiled.

"Oh, come on. I'm not that much younger than you guys are. Do you have to refer to me as a 'kid'?" she was starting to get annoyed by that.

They chuckled quietly and finally agreed to consider her as more of an adult. She was officially a teenager now anyway. Roger left to go tell Mimi that Jamie was with Collins and minutes after he left, Angel walked through the door.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. When Angel returned, she insisted on making something for Jamie. She left to her room and 30 minutes later returned carrying a denim skirt with stitched on plastic flowers. It was so cute! Her old foster parents wouldn't let her wear anything like that. She thanked them and they all went to bed.

The next day, they all met at the Life Café and the rest of the day went smoothly. Jamie looked around at all her friends at the large table at the café and felt that, this time, she really had a family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story isn't over. It is continued in the sequel called Seven and a Half Bohemians. It's going to be like a series of Jamie and the Rent Crew!

Like it? Hate it? Let me know. PLEASE REVIEW! Criticism, suggestions, I take them all!

VegasBaby


End file.
